


Unbroken Glass

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comfort Sex, Omricon Theta, Other, Softcore Porn, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Lore encounters the Entity in person for the first time.





	Unbroken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A dare drabble. Surprisingly sweet.

There was no trainwreck there, just billions of shards of unbroken glass that offered Lore and whoever else dared to look at it a multi-faceted view of their world–both the living and dead parts of it.

Most had given into their instinctual impulses and fled in the opposite direction, but there were a few like him–like Lot’s Wife, standing frozen to the ground, looking up in wonderment at the creature that would turn them all into pillars of salt.

Perhaps they all felt special, for a moment, as he had in all his life: special to be honored enough to look upon the embodiment of God and Death all in one; special to be not in fear of what would certainly turn them into carbon.

Lore, for once, did *not* feel special. For all of his awe, it was in those few seconds gaping up at the Crystalline Entity, the wind whipping his hair and clothes about, that he knew that this was something he was inferior to; something that he could not predict, calculate against or command.

The whirlwind engulfed him and the three or so humans who stood with him. They had only a short time to scream–their last fingerprints on existance swallowed up by the android’s memory, before being vaporized into nothing.

Lore himself did not scream, or make any kind of a sound at all as his clothes were shredded from his body, his cognitive processes disrupted, and his visual feed cut out.

Yet, he was conscious. He would forever count those moments as a continuous record of memory, unlike the long stretches of deactivation that he would come to despise.

When he tried to open his eyes, his visuals were overloaded by every color of the spectrum, from blinding whites to icy blues, pinks, and purples. He was neither on ground, nor in air: encased in something semi-solid, warm and pulsating that excited his nerve endings with every beat.

It spoke to him, a strong hum reverberating through his artificial construct.

//you. creature.//

Lore was unsure of how he understood the thing, nor was he clear on how to respond. He closed his eyes and sent pressure throughout his limbs in a corresponding rhythm.

*Yes… it’s me. I sent for you.*

The warmth tightened around him.

//creature. inorganic.//

*That’s right…*

//creature.//

The semi-solid substance that encased him then formed appendages by which to embrace his limbs: one around his ankle, one around his waist, one around his arm, and one tenderly caressing his right cheek.

//inorganic. *feed me*//

One the appendage curled around his chin swiveled up and inserted itself deep inside Lore’s mouth and down his throat. Surpised, he squirmed. It was not an unpleasant thing; in fact, it tasted sweet and savory all at once.

Another arm came up between his legs and wrapped itself around his disused anatomy, causing him to cry out loud into the appendage in his mouth. And yet another into his ass, pumping him full of the vibrant energy.

//you. me.//

Lore had no means of responding with all parts of his neural net ready to collapse due to sensory overload. He moaned, squirmed, moved against the creature, but it seemed to understand what was too much for him, and gave him this unusual form of pleasure steadily.

*you… and me?*

The appendages cradled him gingerly, rocking back and forth, both inside and outside of him. Lore wondered if this is what it felt like to be in utero.

//we *are*.//


End file.
